


Adding it all up.

by WinterFaerie



Series: A Realm Reborn: Shion's beginning. [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFaerie/pseuds/WinterFaerie
Summary: Basically, Shion is getting pulled into some pretty overwhelming stuff.She assumes she's just going crazy.
Series: A Realm Reborn: Shion's beginning. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917160
Kudos: 1





	Adding it all up.

˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥

Shion had been putting off going back to Stillglade Fane for her next conjury lesson. Perhaps it was just the way things panned out for her with the earth lesson but she felt a strange sort of shame hanging over her shoulders. It was bad enough that those ladies tending the greens witnessed her getting the sense knocked out of her. E-Sumi-Yan had been pleased with what she learned though and Nolanel did as well but for some reason she felt as though she failed. Was it because she fell to the ground and cried after the battle was won? Or was it because she had so much on her plate that the lesson went straight over her head? Had she been properly moved by the grinding might of earth or did she cry because she was injured and scared? 

Her sour mood was only being added to with all the extra little errands she was being sent on for the woodwailers and people working the chocobo ranch at Bentbranch. More distractions. At some point, she began to wonder what she was even doing anymore. Sure, these little chores were making her some gil but she wasn’t fully convinced that it was doing anything for her reputation. It certainly wasn’t helping her learn anything about conjury. It was only serving to show her just how much Eorzea needed help in a very literal sense. She continued to question herself and her place in this land, until she was given an interesting task that was very unlike the rest of the boring chores hoisted on her. She was to investigate some suspicious activity at lifemend stump. 

The whole ordeal turned out to be much more perilous than she had initially expected.With an odd pair of adventurers she met just moments before, she battled some enraged, charging treants. With their help, the beasts were slain and she was grateful for them knowing full well that she wouldn't have been able to do it by herself. After the chaos, they discovered a fallen Ixal nearby, one which the lalafell mage claimed was a ‘chieftan’ and that its appearance there was no mere coincidence. The sword in the stump was of ixal origin but why would the ixal do something to upset the elementals? Were they being lead by someone?

What happened after that was a little fuzzy in her memory. She thought she had found some sort of crystal and then she was pulled into some strange dream-like state. It had to be a dream after all. She spoke to a massive floating crystal and… 

"𝙃𝙚𝙖𝙧... 𝙁𝙚𝙚𝙡... 𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠."

Things were starting to feel a lot more dangerous and she was having a hard time accepting what was and was not reality. 

Mere hours later, a hearer and their respective party were attacked in the Spirithold by a “living shadow” rendering the hearer incapable to finish a very important ritual. Shion knew now that she was getting roped into something much more sinister than a hunt for some run-of-the-mill, silly trickster causing trouble in the forest for fun. The two odd adventurers showed up again and introduced themselves as Yda and Papalymo. They shared their thoughts on the matter, ‘clearly someone or something was attempting to throw the shroud into chaos by disrupting the balance and straining the relationship between man and elemental’. 

Perhaps stress was getting to her but Shion couldn’t help but think she was going crazy. Another strange 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 came to her, similar to the one she had before. This vision however was a little different. Instead of communicating with something else, she was a formless observer. Papalymo and Yda were speaking about something, it was as if she were really there with them at the time but given the context she could surmise that their conversations happened before she even met them. They were talking about primals in a very concerned manner but she had no idea what a primal even was. Shion realized then that she should have asked about it when she had a chance but at the time the vision had her a little disoriented and they needed to get the hearer to safety. 

For her heroics in the Spirithold and the reputation she built up, Mother Miounne presented her with her very own inn room. That night, she spent a lot of time crying again. A buildup of left-over emotions. Being scared. Being frustrated. Being lonely. Being happy. Being relieved and being touched by Miounne’s gift to her. Knowing she no longer had to sleep on the cold ground in a chocobo pen eased a great deal of her anxiety.

Now, she was lying in bed. An actual bed! Bright eyes fixed to one spot on the ceiling as she tried desperately to process all of this. Just days before, she had been on a carriage on her way to Gridania to start a new life. Her goal had been to make enough gil and connections to somehow free her family in Doma. Now all of that felt a million miles away. A bitter taste filled her mouth and she lifted her hand, examining her palm as she pondered. Something deep inside her screamed that she was special, she had to be in order to have such strange things happen to her right? Another more logical part claimed that stress and a lack of sleep was making her think wacky thoughts. Maybe she had been hallucinating. That hand fell again, placed over her face as she squinted through parted fingers. 

It was morning now and she had work to do.  
Fingers crossed that the day would be relatively normal and make her feel less tempestuous.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to just write about the next conjurers quest "trial by wind" but so much happened before I even got to that quest that I felt like I needed to summarize and let poor Shion ponder on it all at least a little bit.


End file.
